


Loss

by detritvss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Violence, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: You make your way to the house on Neibolt Street to meet your lover, but a night that would typically bring you joy, brings heavy thoughts and uncertainty...
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Reader, Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Just some angsty fluff I wrote a while back using a prompt list. I hope you guys like it.

You headed to the abandoned house on Neibolt Street. You were once so scared of this place, you and your childhood friends would avoid it at all costs. The rumors surrounding it seemed never ending. Its ominous presence overwhelmed you every time it lurked into the corners your vision. But now… now it was a source of excitement. A source of adventure. One day on a visit home to see your family you somehow had found your way into the sewers of Derry and somehow you had found yourself in the arms of the thing that lived there.  
As you walked down the street the almost full moon shone bright, illuminating everything in your path. It was early spring and the nights were still cold and you wrapped your jacket around you tight. Your feet moved quickly but you tried to pace yourself, not wanting It to see you anxious to get there. But you were anxious to get there. Your heart raced faced, as it always did when your encounters were imminent. The first time you two had fucked it had been feral, wild, painful, and full of the most amazing feelings and pleasures you had ever experienced. Every time since had been just as intense. Although you wanted It constantly, you also felt yourself somehow falling in love with the monster. Something about It had made you feel safe, wanted, protected, and desired.

“It only wants to give into its carnal desires. It is only looking to fuck you and probably eventually eat you when it has had its fill.” You found yourself constantly trying to convince yourself, sometimes in your head but often aloud. Something about saying the words helped keep your emotions at bay. They helped remind you that It was not a clown, not a man, but a monster, an alien being who preyed on the people of Derry. 

‘It was really only a matter of time’ You chanted in your head as you walked up the overgrown path to the house. You liked the house now – things that had brought you fear now brought you comfort, and perhaps that scared you more than the house ever did.

You walked through the front door. The creak was loud, It would know you had arrived. It would hear you, smell your blood rushing in your veins, your heart pumping hard. It would be hungry, lustful. Sometimes you hoped It would just eat you already, put you out of this misery of loving It.

You made your way down to the cellar. If you hadn’t come to the house It would come to your house. Your parents’ house. As exciting as it was to have Pennywise ravish you in the room next to your parents as they slept soundly, you worried what would happen if they woke up, if they walked in. Seeing you being mounted by a clown or a huge creature with rows upon rows of sharp teeth, would definitely put you all in danger. Seeing It here was better.

Luckily the bright moon streamed in through the small windows in the basement. You called It's name a few times and waited. No response. Perhaps it was out hunting still. It was always hungry.  
You waited there for a long time. The moon rose in the sky, the shadows shifted. The silence smothered everything. Maybe It wasn’t coming for once.

You felt your stomach drop. Pennywise actually wasn’t coming this time. This was the first time It had stood you up, the first time It hadn’t wanted you. It had been several months of meeting most nights. Tears filled your eyes. You felt betrayed. You buried your head in your hands and sobbed. How could you have let yourself feel this way for It. How could you have given in to not only your lust for dangerous things, but also given in and let yourself love it.

“What is wrong little one?” Pennywise’s hand gently pet your hair.

You looked up, eyes bloodshot, face surely red and puffy. 

“Tell Pennywise what brings you so much sadness.” It leaned in, faces inches from yours. Blood completely covered it and dripped onto you.

“I just… I didn’t think you were coming. I thought…” you trailed off, embarrassed of jumping to such a conclusion as fast as you did. It would certainly think that you were a stupid human. 

“And that made my little pet sad?”

You nodded and wiped tears from your face.

It sat down next to you on the floor.

“Little one…” Pennywise's voice wavered with more emotion than you had ever expected to hear.

You looked at It, but It's face was angled down, staring at the ground.

“This... everything… it is wrong” It still dared not look at you.

“What do you mean?” Your heart sank deep in your chest. Your mind ran through all the things Pennywise could mean. Was it just the sex that It deemed wrong? or was it that It wasn’t just killing you and eating you that was wrong? 

Pennywise was silent.

“I…I can go… before anything else happens…” You wouldn’t mind if It killed and ate you then. Perhaps it would be better than the heartbreak you were experiencing.

Pennywise sighed, long and heavy.

“I have... never felt like this... now that I have such a sweet pet I could never live without you." 

You sat there stunned and quiet. Trying to process the words that had just came from It's blood soaked lips.

“I know what I am. I know I should not want what I want. I just crave you... need you.” It's eyes met yours in the dark.

You leaned in and pressed your lips to It's. Pennywise's large hands quickly gripped onto your face, cupping your cheeks. It pulled away and rested It's forehead against yours.

“I love you Pennywise.” You kept your eyes closed as the words you had said in your head over and over fell from your lips.

The silence hung in the air. The only sound was breathing. It's hands still cupped your face, It's forehead against yours.

“I…I love you.” The words sounded painful coming out of It, as if saying them ripped It apart. Perhaps it did.

You both moved in and kissed again, deeper. Heads tilting, tongues grazing lips. You could taste the fresh blood mixing with saliva. A taste you had quickly come to love.

“What do we do?” You pulled away to ask. 

Pennywise's head tilted in response.

“You will be mine of course. You will stay here, with me. And when I sleep…” It's voice trailed off.

‘When It sleeps’ You knew what happened... 

“When Pennywise is ready to sleep, It's pretty little human will be ready too.” It stood up, wrapped arms around you, and lifted you off the ground.

You desperately wanted to know what It meant. You decided you were better off not asking.

“Now now now, enough of the sadness. Let Pennywise do what Pennywise does best… devour that delicious little body of yours.” It's smile grew unnaturally wide as It giggled.

You pressed your lips to It's neck, peppering it with kisses as Pennywise carried you down to the sewers.


End file.
